Only You~
by Rei-chan
Summary: Yeah, also if I'm a GREAT Rei+Shinji couple fan, I had to write an Asuka+Shinji fiction 'cause an "art of mortification" for pass to the next school grade!^__^;;I hope that all Asuka-Shinji fan will like this short fanfiction^^;;;;;


Eerr...yeah...^___^;; Also if I'm a great Rei-Shinji pairing fan I had to write a Asuka and Shinji fiction 'cause an Act of mortification that I've done for my school promotion^^;;;(This saturday the school in Italy will end and students as me will know if they've passed to the next grade or not..^___^;;Well...I'm good enough at school, but like all years, in this period I'm really nervous and scared for know if I'll passed or not to the next grade, and I've done this "act of mortification"^^;;;) Sincerily I don't like very much this fanfiction, maybe because I'd like to see Rei instead of Asuka with Shinji!^^;; Anyway, here is it^_____^ I'm waiting for your comments^^   
Please, go to see my new fanfiction website! it's full of fanfiction of mine and also the fanfiction-related fanarts!^__^   
http://members.tripod.it/aoitears (in italian and in english *VERY SOON*)   
Rei-chan   
***************************   
Only You 

"Dong…Dong…Dong…" The bells of the imposing Baroque-style church - one of the few structures restored after the tragedy of the Second Impact - rang out to mark the holiday. Only symbolically a holiday since that day should have signified a great celebration in the life of the redhaired girl.   
Shinji Ikari had accepted the invitation. Anyway this should have been a really happy day for Asuka....for her...Asuka...who had become unreachable for eternity... 

This was perhaps the reason why the boy wasn't allowed to enter the church where only just before Asuka had entered, dressed in white with clothes whose colour contrasted absolutely with her depressed spirit. 

On her face, softened by the delicate veil, he didn't see the smile full of emotion that rises naturally on the faces of brides on the day of the coronation of their love. By contrast, the face of the girl seemed to hold back an implacable suffering that if she had released even if only for one moment, he knew would have made her burst into tears right up to the moment in which she sealed her promise of love, witnessed in front of God. 

Perhaps for this reason, she did everything not to meet the gaze of Shinji in the moment in which she was entering the church with her father, saw him more as torchurer leading her to the gallows rather than as a father figure.   
What a macabre and depressing vision of marriage....   
No one could ever have dared to imagine that in the mind of the girl these ideas of death and trauma were fixed in her mind....indeed, Asuka was always an excellent actress....better than the professionals. 

The boy sat waiting at the entrance of the church waiting for the bride and groom to exit which would mean not only the end of the nuptual ritual but also the end of his love. Oh God, how much he wanted to hear one last time the voice of Auska calling him baka-Shinji like she used to do when they were still pilots. 

Only now he understood that deep down, those days were not as sad as he described them at that time... in contrast..they were happy days....in those days he could still fly the Evanglion, he could count on the maternal affection of Misato....he could see Ayanami leaning against the school desk, gazing out of the window.... 

He could still.... 

...dream of a future with her.... 

....with Asuka.... 

Now he was alone. Alone in front of the church....but he knew well that he would be even more alone when the heart of rice in front of the church was filled with people leaving the church and even more when she would exit herself...like a Skylark with its wings ripped off for ever...a bride...married not for love but for the interests of her parents... 

Shinji, in the silence of the church and his mind, could even hear from the outside the voice of the priest who pronounced the words that would have eternally chained the heart of the young girl....   
I kari could not hold back the tears. But what was he doing? Was he crying like a baby!?...if Asuka had seen him she would have certainly repremanded him because once more he was behaving like an idiot.... 

"Sorry....Asuka..." he managed to whisper between hiccups of grief.... 

He felt he couldn't stop that flood of tears that arrived so suddenly. By contrast his tears would have increased when he heard the triumphant notes of the wedding march and the happy applause of the invited guests, a sign that Asuka was nolonger his. She would belong for eternity to Kris Mayer Klaus, the man her father had chosen for her almost as if he belonged to a royal family...forgetting that his daughter was only a girl... 

But the wedding march never came....he heard no applause... 

But deep down, Shinji was troubled by this delay. He knew well the strong character of Asuka, but knew also that this determination would not easily overcome the trauma at the critical moment of assent.... 

Suddenly however, instead of the wedding march and applause, a wave of surprise and fear passed through the church, finally reaching Shinji...   


What had happened ? 

Shinji asked himself only when he saw her - Asuka Soryuu Langley - leaving, taken by a sudden fit of rage. As soon as she saw him, while the shocked people tried to hold her, she desparately ran towards him, letting go of her bouquet of orchids that she had nervously squeezed between her fingers. 

"A..Asuka!!!..." Shinji got to his feet suddenly opening his blue eyes wide causing the last tears, that had been trapped in his eyes, to run down his cheeks. 

"SHINJI!!!" The girl jumped on the young Ikari, squeezing and hanging on the neck of the boy like she had never done before. Not even when she had let him know that her father had decided who she would marry for her.... 

Shinji couldn't utter a word while the girl hugged him while weeping uncharacteristically, forgetting her undying pride. 

"Shinji!! I...I..I...want to stay only with you!" Exclaimed the girl in tears, while the crowd of guests gathered around the two lovers with visible shock and confusion, but not as shocked as her father and Asuka's groom to be,. 

"I...love only you! You are my only love, Shinji! Only you!!!" she shouted in one breath as if she had been waiting a long time to say those words, but had held them in and resigned herself to forget them forever. 

Shinji hugged the girl, ignoring the crowd around them that commented loudly about this unexpected event. Deep down, it mattered not to him. Now he had Asuka, and hugged her as hard as he could...who knows....perhaps God had heard his deppest desires....and had made it come true.... 

"Asuka....my love..." Shinji kissed her lips stealing the kiss that should have been meant for the true groom. But Asuka was happy like this, because deep down, that kiss was given to the person she truly loved. The only person she had committed this unforgiveable act of escaping from the altar for, the only person for whom she would have done it, the only person she loved and had shown her smile of joy the day she crowned her dream of love by marrying the real person she loved. 

End. 

******* 

*~Thanks to Bruce for this translation^_^ 

*~ Wow...I can't really believe that I've written this...I've finished this just an hour after I've start to write it,^_^; Being a big Rei+Shinji fan I don't think I'll write another Asuka+Shinji story. Anyway I decided to translate it just because a friend of mine who loves Asuka+Shinji couple says that this story rocks, and I thought that the other fan of this couple could also enjoy it!^_^ 

*~ For comments, suggestions and everything else please email me: reichan@inwind.it ^_^   
  



End file.
